Insanely In Love
by Writer-Y
Summary: AU, Inspired by Affliction, Mitsuko Nara gets sent to Konoha's mental hospital for trying to kill her brother. Can she survive while trying to convince a boy in the hospital to love her? Or will it be all for nothing? Rated M for drug usage and bad words.


**This was inspired by Affliction on FanFiction**

**Naruto and it's Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mimi belongs to me.**

**Shinji Belongs to reincarnationz on DeviantArt**

* * *

My name is Nara Mitsuko, age 15, born May 4th. I was just admitted to Konoha's mental hospital. My condition? Antisocial personality disorder or APD. I also abuse drugs. Acid, crack, weed, you name it, I've done it. I want to numb the pain. I want to get rid of these feelings of hatred. I never knew what my father had done to me. He stole me of a pure life. Of true health. He never loved me and there for made me turn to other things to love me. To make me feel loved. 

The reason for me being admitted is that this morning at breakfast, my ten year old brother was mouthing off about how smart he was and how I could never be as smart as him. Then he said it. He said father hated me and wished I was a boy. In one swift motion, I got up grabbed a stake knife and put it to my brother's neck. He only survived because my mother and two uncles were in the room. My mother, Temari, grabbed my hand and pulled the knife out of my hand and cutting me in the process. My uncles, Kankuro and Gaara, the former being in the same institute as I am now, grabbed me and forced me against the kitchen wall. I screamed out profanity I didn't even know I knew. How dare he just show up and take away my slim chances of love from my father! Shikamaru and Shikataku Nara are evil and deserve to die. The Nembutal is taking affect. My body is feeling sluggish and numb. This drug is, like my brother and father, evil. I'm beginning to feel like nothing but a shell. Separated from the world. I don't like this

* * *

I just woke up from a Nembutal induced sleep by my doctor, or should I say my aunt, Sakura. She worked with my uncle to get him better and able to be in the 'normal' world. She says she'll be working on my case since she knows me. She also said on her days off some man named Sasuke will be taking her place. She says not to trust this man. He is very bad. I will obey my aunt and only talk in forced conversations with him. She said the next two days she will be off so I guess I'll have to met him sooner then I want to. I am now heading to the rec room. As I walked inside I noticed an old T.V. and a radio. There were checker and chess boards and some chairs around the room. There were five or six chairs by a large window with only one occupied. He was the most handsome man I ever saw, even men outside of the hospital couldn't compare to him. He had messy dark reddish-brown hair. He was pale, thin and tall but has some muscles. He looked no older then me. He was wearing a black wife beater with grey jeans. He was just staring out of the window like there was a parade going on. I headed over there when someone grabbed my arm. I whipped around and realized it was the head of the place, Tsuande.

"He doesn't like to talk, Mitsuko. He has a nightmare disorder which caused somniphobia so he hate loud noises and doesn't like people. When people talk to him he either attacks them or just leaves and then goes off in his own room. We don't like using Nembutal on people but we do it if we must."

I nodded but still went over there. I didn't plan on talking to him. I just sat in a seat next to him and put my elbows on the window seal resting my head in my hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me. His dark eyes were enveloping and I felt like there were black holes pulling me in. I could stare into his eyes for eternity. He looked back out of the window at a tree blowing in the September wind. I watched the branches dance and then a buzz sounded and every one started to leave. He got up and followed everyone. I lagged behind for a few moments to watch the branches and then headed out. I noticed everyone was going in the same direction and I followed suit. I ended up in a dankly looking cafeteria with a grimy looking lunch line. I picked up a tray and got at the end. I felt eyes on me to whole time. By the time I got to the end, I had noticed most of the people there were whispering and/or pointing to show who I was. I slowly carried my tray to an empty table and sat down. The whispering didn't stop, instead in only increased since I was in the center of it all. I stared down at my metal tray and there was my reflection. Every one said I looked like my uncle but I didn't realize how much until now.

"She's got to be his daughter or something." one male said from a nearby table.

"She doesn't look like that close, maybe a cousin or niece." the woman to his right answered as she rubbed her skin constantly.

I began feeling worried and scared until someone sat down across from me at my table. I looked up and saw the boy I saw before. He just kept his head hung and eating. I began to eat too and shivered at the taste. It was too disgusting to mention. I almost gagged and threw up. I swallowed it down and a cold chill went down my spine like I had just taken a big spoon full of cough syrup. I spit my fork onto the table and everyone just stared, including the boy sitting with me. I picked it back up and smiled nervously, but my smile was wiped off when I saw his eyes again. I could see my reflection. Those black orbs were godly. Those eyes didn't belong here, they belonged where the world could see. Where the world could admire them as much as I did. He then snapped down his his head and began eating again. I stared at the top of his head and then quickly ate my meal. I got up, put my tray in the line for washing, and headed out. I noticed that boy had finished right after me and followed me. I quickened my pace and so did he. I quickly ran to my room, room 202, and closed my door to a crack. He pushed my door open and I backed up to my bed and fell on it.

"Why did you sit by me at lunch?"

"You sat by me while in the rec room."

"Really? I didn't notice you the-"

"You're lying. You really suck at it too."

"W-why are in my room?"

"I'm in 201."

"201?..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Why did that number sound so familar. "So... I'm Nara Mitsuko, call me Mimi."

"Aburame Shinji. What did you do to get here?"

"I...tried to kill my brother. I'm a psychopath they say."

"They?"

"My parents. What about you?"

"I have horrible horrible nightmares that have made me afraid to sleep and which made me extremely irritable."

"You sound like a book."

"Why did you try to kill your brother?"

I looked away and started to cry but I began my sad tale.

"For the first five years of my life, my father didn't show me acknowledgment. He didn't love me, hug me, or when I was bad, scold me. He just ignored I was alive. When I five, my mother had my little brother. My father showed him the attention he denied me. He didn't care what I did. I tried destroying his things in his office, breaking them, setting them on fire. But he did nothing. He just sighed and remade what I destroyed. He never wanted me. And when I was ten I figured out why. He was talking to my mother. More like fighting. She yelled at him that he should start paying attention to me. He screamed at her he shouldn't have to pay attention to a dumb girl. He didn't love me, he loved his son and, to him, his only child..."


End file.
